06 Października 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6011 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6011); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 MacGyver IV - odc. 7, Zabójczy podszept (MacGyver IV, ep. 7, Deadly Dreams); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 13) - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 MacGyver IV - odc. 8, Matka marnotrawna (MacGyver IV, ep. 8, Ma Dalton); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Edukacja Naturalnie! - Edukacja w zakresie produkcji zwierzęcej; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /137/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny w ukrytej kamerze Odc. 2. Pierwsze kroki (Penguins - Spy in Huddle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2930; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kawałek Kina - Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Chrupiący chleb z pieca - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 1 (Muhtesem Yuzyil - Magnificent Century, ep. 1); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2931; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2618 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /200/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /138/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Sceny niemalże małżeńskie Stefanii Grodzieńskiej - txt. str. 777 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Grażyna Barszczewska; wyk.:Grażyna Barszczewska, Grzegorz Damięcki, Andrzej Poniedzielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 6 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Pogorzelisko (Incendies (aka Scorched)) - txt. str. 777 125'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (2009); reż.:Denis Villeneuve; wyk.:Lubna Azabal, Allen Altman, Maxim Gaudette, Melissa Desormeaux-Poulin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 MacGyver IV - odc. 8, Matka marnotrawna (MacGyver IV, ep. 8, Ma Dalton); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Cynga 95'; dramat; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Sylwia Wysocka, Krystyna Tkacz, Monika Bolly, Henryk Bista, Tomasz Łysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Świat się kręci - /200/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 638; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 639; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1169 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 78 Mikołaj Cieślak; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bieda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Mały koala w wielkim mieście (Koala's Slow Life on The Fast Line); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Paul Scott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 67 "Komunikacja głupcze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Reporter Polski 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1169 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1170 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1083; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 817; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Taksówką przez Irak (Bagdad Taxi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Frederic Tonolli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 18 (Lie to me s. II ep. 5 (Grievous Bodily Harm)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Instynkt - odc. 12 "Hycel" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna; reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Taksówką przez Irak (Bagdad Taxi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Frederic Tonolli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Koncert Galowy "Wierni Rzeszowowi" cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 W stronę piękna... - Rowerem po Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 5* - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1106 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zachodniopomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 96* (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (213); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1044* Dziewczyny na manowcach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Carpathia Festiwal - Koncert laureatów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (577) Ukraina - Księgi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zachodniopomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - Dunajowskie spotkania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1106 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Dziewczyny z powstania; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Nowy kolega; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zachodniopomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (578) Kuba - Jack; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Portrety Wojenne - Józef Beck - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Matuszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zachodniopomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Nowy kolega; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (578) Kuba - Jack; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1106; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Portrety Wojenne - Józef Beck; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Matuszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia